psifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Electrokinesis/@comment-72.93.40.182-20150616043346
This is really interesting. Omg I don't know where to begin, but I've experienced a skill like this over the years. I realized I had an affinity w/ electricity and vibrations when I began to fry electrical equipment. These incidents would occur at work, especialy when my emotional state was in constant fluctuation. I've alway been an emotional person, but I'm highly prone to anxiety. My nervous system works overtime and I think that's a manifestation of the energy I gather within. If there's no outlet it expresses itself in my hyperactive moodiness and I become snappy. With my work incidents I'd get so anxious that I'd fry my cash register or cause things to malfunction. Devices like this paper towel dispenser which works only when someone is near it once came on randomly, because I was sitting in the room. It only happened for a short time and stopped. I learned that I can see energy and feel it. There's literal currents of energy that run through my body like vibrations. If you ever felt this you'll know what I'm talking about. It gathers and expands. It causes a heightened sense of awareness, of energy, states of hyperness or euphoria, and the need to zip around. It's like you have to let it leak out or you feel like you'll explode. It's excessive and invigorating. Electricity often when seen acts like a animal. It' constantly feeling around to tap in and feed. You can pick up on vibrations as well w/ this skill. Everything or most things have a pulse. If you can become adept you can sense it. The energy gathers from my forehead to my hands, down to the tips of my fingers, and lingers. You may not be able to see it most of the time, but it can be felt. Lights are often affected when they flare, dim, or blow out often around you. Your sensitive to magnetic fields and can learn to shield in theory. That really advanced and I'm still lukewarm in my practice. lol Electro-kinesis at times taps you into the nearest power source like a socket or pool of energy. I've seen actual electricity come from out of a socket. The energy is this violet white hue and it's illuminating. It's like a shy animal that feels around before morphing into mini electric branches or fingers licking around the hole and wall. It was a surreal experience, but I saw it do that. It came out to see if anything could feed it. Then you can see it flare when two items are about to connect. The violet tinged current running between things. Also in theory, this skill should allow the draining and charging of objects. It's like literally being a lightning pole. You can also hear energy currents. Electricity is a living thing and it can communicate. It's highly subtle though. Also, in theory tapping into different frequencies like radio waves isn't too far fetched either. This skill requires massive amounts of energy to be used and recycled. A by product would be a strong mental awareness and guard. Being sensitive to another person's energy field. As well as telepathy. I also think keeping an even keel emotional state is the key to this skill. Being too emotional kills/sabatoge any connection achieved instantly, but not being emotionally open or aware nulls any chance of ever tapping into such a skill. It's all about balance. Hope this helps!